oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Nakit
A Timeline B character who is quite okay with her appearances despite being a tiefling; one of the more hated races. She trains her life off of being strong and powerful, using her monk training, as long with her fashionista training. A strong and charismatic character with a bit to her. Early Life From an early age this Tiefling in particular was already shining above everyone in her city. She grew up in different continent; a more eastern area that was slightly off the maps. Her small "city" which was more of a town was based around silk and weapons. They traded across a long stretch of mountainous territory, they traded silk, steel, adamantine, weapons, gunpowder, illegal narcotics, and sex slaves. Diana believed she was a shining star who will achieve fame and money. However she didn't know she was selected from the rest for her future. An oracle summoned from cross seas read her fate and determined her use; in doing so he sealed her fate. When she was just the age of 12 she was sold off to a rich merchant and lived in a Ville to the west. Her master always tried to press himself onto her, forcing her into a marriage, and cruel labor. One night he tried the worse thing he could. Her tiefling heritage kicked in, her eyes glowed with fire, and she began ripping the man to pieces. Nothing else is known about her early life after this. Training Since her life was traumatized and ruined she left the Ville and went out into the mountains to train as a monk. She met a small village of humans who where willing to take her in. She trained under the ways of the Scaled Fist; training her natural perception of combat and defense. After 4 years in the middle of the night a pack of monks had ransacked the village and slaughtered everyone. Diana woke in the night to the sounds of blood splashing against the ground. Within her awoke the power of a Bloodrager, the magical trees that surrounded the temple granted her certain powers; to avenge her fallen comrades. Her new form granted her power; but removed her willpower and training. She ran through and mauled the invaders, shredding them to bits. In the morning she awoke to the monks message; she had to leave the village. Despite her help she went against their code. They would rebuild their temples and houses, and gain new members. The head monk wished her luck in her travels, and with that she went off into her life of adventure work, and fame. Adventures Her life after all her hard training was just adventuring. Going across all lands imaginable; every biome, every town, city, and once another plane. She enjoys the outdoors, and loves to cross vast plains and large mountains to find some treasure or baddie to fight. Diana hasn't come across many challenges along her road for fame and money, she sometimes even meets other adventurers along the road, of which they sometimes travel with for days or months on end. For the most part Diana loves hanging out with other people while traveling, it gives her something to do when the roads are tiresome. Diana keeps a small journal on her of which she marks off her favorite journeys shes been on. So far she only has 4 entries into this journal. She only really likes sharing 1. Entry 1: Today I got up and smelt the wonderful breeze, as it swept across the land, whipping past the grass and picking up the scents of the flowers. I knew today was going to be the day of the big adventure. I gathered my supplies and went off to meet with the wizard. I joined a party of 6 to go into another plane to retrieve a lost item of the wizards. The other members weren't as excited for the adventure as I was; but that's because danger is just another factor that adds onto the fun. The portal was open and our party marched in to the Plane of Shadows. The creepy atmosphere of the plane quickly crept in on everyone, the darkness and noises spreed and shock the whole plane, but at the same time made it completely silent and still. We traveled for about 15 miles before realizing one of the clerics went missing. The party panicked as we needed him to sustain the party of any wounds. The party panicked and started frantically searching; everyone split into 2's and went off into 3 directions. The party met back up; and there was only 4 of us. I lost my partner when he checked behind a dark tree; and vanished, and we lost another one after a large flying creature tore him in half. The look of fright on my parties face was terrifying, it would bring chills to anyone. Within 30 minutes it was just me and the rogue of the party. We looked at each other; and as he opened his mouth the only thing that left it was blood. I looked down and saw two large claws pierced through his ribcage from the back. The creature tore of his sides like nothing. It stared me down and began to chase. I threw down a small magical light that blinded it for a minute, and I took my chance to charge towards the portals direction. I kept a large distance between the two of us, before I knew it I lept through the portal and landed straight on my tush. The creature lept after and pierced my upper arm with it's long claws. It stared at me and took a large whiff, licked by face to test if I would be tasty, and attempted to bite my neck. The wizard cast a spell and it lept off. It gazed at him with a stare so fierce he froze, it took this chance to strike him in the neck, slicing his head clean off; and then it stared back, and lept out the window, unfurling shadowy wings and quickly flying off. I knew this day would be exciting. Personality Despite being a Chaotic Neutral tiefling, she is quite nice, and lacking bitter emotions towards every living soul like normal chaotic beings do. She does have the nack to impress and seduce people, and treat them with kindness. However her chaotic nature kicks in when you aren't looking; as she pickpockets you of your wares, destroys magical devices, and occasionally drugs you. Despite all of this she is quite happy, living the life of beauty and peace. Her favorite environment being beaches, they calm her down and bring a sense of joy. Category:Timeline B Characters